Acceptance of Happiness
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Happiness is like water... Draco is about to learn that soon enough, because when push comes to shove, he loves her. DM/HG, for 3 Books, 850 Pages, 1 Quote Challenge.


**Acceptance of Happiness**

**Draco/Hermione**

**The Three Books, 850 Pages, 1 Quote Challenge**

.

So pardon the wild and crazy thing I've just said

I'm not the same since there's rain in my head

-_Where the Sidewalk Ends_

.

Happiness is like water. It has its high temperatures and its lows. Somewhere in the middle it usually lies, content in its lukewarm state. One can't smell it. One can't hold it. But if water were to be dumped on top of someone, that someone will definitely feel it.

.

Hermione Granger had always been fond of sitting in the rain. The pitter-patter of the droplets hitting her umbrella gave her a calm feeling, almost promoting the cleansing of her daily life.

Draco Malfoy found it harder to sit in the rain. Bogged down by pressures of being one of the most popular boys in school, he had to be buggered with insignificant details in life such as what his hair and clothes would look like if he sat and enjoyed the rain.

But they had fallen in love.

.

Although two people in the world fall in love does not mean specifically entail they will, first, get along with one another, or second, admit their true feelings for the other person. Some let happiness fly away from them, when they least expect it to and when it was not their intention. Not unlike spilling a bit of water in one's hand and watching it seep through their fingers.

.

Fights were a normal occurrence between the two, as they had been dating in secret, with the exception of double dates with their chaperones, otherwise known as best friends. Secrecy brings its troubles. Hermione would want public romantic declarations; Draco craved the mystery and excitement stemming from the concealment of their relationship.

When he reflected later, he knew he should have told her he loved her. It was the truth.

But truth is always a risky thing. What if she didn't like the truth? Rejection was not something to be taken lightly. It was much easier to tell Hermione that she was good at snogging.

Regardless, the cold-shoulder aftermath killed him inside.

.

People build defensive walls around themselves. Some are made of sticks and straw, easily broken. Some, on the other hand, have had their fair share of burns. Their walls have been made with expert skill, after having to rebuild many times before; these are harder to break.

The beautiful thing about love, however, is sometimes one person can't break down another's wall. Instead, that person is given a key to the door.

.

The bench was chilly. The bitter wind cut right through his jacket, and to prove a point Draco refused to carry an umbrella as he waited.

And he did, wait that is.

He waited.

And waited.

She watched him from under the awning of the school's outdoor hallways, umbrella in hand. He was sitting on her favorite bench. Holding her head high, she quietly made her way through the rain and sat next to her boyfriend, umbrella unopened.

They sat until both their hair and their clothes were soaked. Just sitting, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder, rain beating down soft and steady.

"Hermione, I love you."

.

Happiness is like water. It doesn't matter who has the most, or who has the least. Water is water. Happiness is happiness. Maybe it's without scent or shape. But one can feel it, and that's all that matters anyway.

.

**Author's Note.**

**Challenge by: When you notice the Stripes**

**Prompt: **"So pardon the wild and crazy thing I've just said, I'm not the same since there's rain in my head" from the poetry book _Where the Sidewalk Ends _

Hi everyone! It's been awhile, and for that I do apologize, but hopefully I'm going to get back in the swing of things, because I miss FF so much. Let me know what you thought of this short little drabble I did, and know that I'm brainstorming bigger and better things to come.

I'm really, really quite proud and pleased with this. Please let me know what you thing; I tried a little bit of a different writing style, with my philosophical-type musings, relying heavily on symbolism, and whatnot. Let me know if you like this type of thing or if not; I want to know!

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review and let me know! _


End file.
